As You Wish
by MsJessica18
Summary: A genie comes to New York granting wishes and someone is going around killing them. Nina and JC are hot on the case. Nina is being stalked and JC tries to protect her..The one year anniversary of Eddie's death nears when Nina gets a very shocking visit...


**As You Wish **

Jessica Monique P

**Introduction**: _Christina Aguilera's Genie in the Bottle_ plays in background

What would the world be like if everyone had one wish granted? Would the world, as we know it be destroyed by greed, hatred, and pain? It all started with one simple wish. Eighteen-year-old Marc Santiago walked down 106th street hailing a cab. He hurriedly hopped in the cab not noticing the lady dressed in all black.

**Marc:** Oh sorry! _(He opens the car door, trying to get out.)_

**Lady in Black**: Don't be _(she grabs his arm to stay)_ how would you feel if you were granted one wish?

**Marc**: Is this some kind of joke?

_**Marc** runs his fingers through his thick jet-black curly hair eyeing the lady carefully. _

**Marc:** You are crazy lady; I'm out of here.

**Lady in Black:** I'm not crazy, I'm a genie and I can grant you one wish. What do you have to lose?

_**Marc** hesitates and then smiles. Big dimples crease his face. He nods his head in agreement. _

**Marc**: Okay, I wish I were rich!

_The **lady in black** looks at him knowingly. Several seconds pass then she smiles_.

**Lady in Black**: As You wish

**Marc** looks at the lady suspiciously. He doesn't believe anything the lady is saying. He starts to laugh. The lady in Black looks defended.

**Lady in Black**: Why are you laughing? You wished you were rich and I made it happen!

**Marc:** If I'm rich then where is the money?

**Lady in Black**: Check you bank account and you'll see.

**Marc:** Whatever lady you are crazy I'm out of here.

_**Marc** immediately gets out of the car walking back the way he came. Shaking thoughts of the **lady in Black** he headed straight home. On his way home he comes to Manhattan Savings and Loans. Shrugging his shoulders he stopped at an ATM. He put his debit card in the machine to check his balance. Once the ATM printed out his recent his dark brown eyes opened wide in shock. The recent read 5,000,000. _

**Marc:** This has to be some kind of joke.

**Marc**_ put his card back in the machine and withdrew 1000 dollars and to see what happen. Seconds late the money came out of the machine. _

**Marc:** OMG I'm rich! I'm rich!

**Marc's**_ excitement caused him not to notice the man coming up behind him with a gun. _

**Man:** You shouldn't have made that wish!

**Marc**_ slowly turned around. Fear filled his eyes. _

**Marc**: Please don't kill me. Please!

_Shrugging his shoulders the man pulled the trigger, shooting **Marc** dead! _

**Opening Theme**

**Scene One: Manhattan Savings and Loan, ATM Machine**

**JC**_pulled the sheet back over _**Marc Santiago's**_body. _**Nina** _walked up to him. _

**Nina:** So what do we have this time?

**JC:** 18 years old Marc Santiago was killed close rang. This was no random killing. Someone wanted this kid dead. His wallet and keys were still on his body. Strange too cause the kid was loaded.

**Nina:** What you mean loaded? They said there was only a grand found on his body.

**JC:** yeah but according to his bank receipt he still had 4,999,000 left in his account.

**Nina:** What about his family?

**JC:** Well, he lives on his own, parents were killed in a car accident when he was 13, after that he went through a bunch of foster homes, but once turned 16 he emancipated himself. His folks didn't leave him any money. Still not sure where a kid his age got that money from.

**JC**_ continues to ramble on not noticing _**Nina**_ is not paying any attention to him. He looks up to see her staring at a hooded man across the street. _

**JC:** Hey Nina? You all right? You seemed a million miles away.

**Nina:** That man! He's been following me everywhere. And Everytime I try to go talk to him he runs. There is something very familiar about him. I just can't put my finger on it.

**JC:** How long has then been going on? Why didn't you tell me? And why haven't you reported this?

**Nina:** It's not that serious JC.

**JC:** Not serious? Nina you said this man is stalking you. That is very serious to me!

**Nina:** Don't worry about it JC! I'm handling it.

**JC:** I can't tell! I'm going over there.

**JC** _hurries across the street. _**The hooded man**_ sees him coming and runs down the street. _

**JC:** Stop! Police!

**The hooded man **jumps over a wooden fence and then enters an abandoned building. **JC **is hot on his trail.

**JC:** Stop!

_After five minutes of chasing the man, _**JC**_, finally gives up. He makes he way back to the crime scene. _**Nina**_ has a very angry look on her face. _

**JC:** Why you looking at me like that **Nina**! I'm protecting you!

**Nina:** I don't need you to protect me **JC**, I'm grown. And I'd appreciate it if you stay out of it.

**Nina**_ walks away. Cut to 4th Precinct _

**4th Precinct **

**Cooper's Office**

_**JC** and **Nina** enter **Cooper's** office flopping down in the chairs in front of her cluttered desk. **Coope**r raises her head greeting her two favorite detectives. A frown forms on her face as the memory of her third favorite detective. Detective **Eddie Torres** has been gone for close to a year and the thought of losing him is still fresh in her memory. He was such a good man. Shaking the thoughts from her head she turned her attention back to **Williams** and **Moreno**. _

**Cooper:** Detectives. What's new on the **Santiago** case?

**JC:** Well, as of yet **Marc Santiago** age 18. No priers. Been on his on for about two years. Both parents killed in a car accident. After being moved around in several foster homes he emancipated himself. He was shot at a close range. So basically someone wanted this kid dead.

**Nina:** Can't say it was a simple robbery because he still had his money on him. From what we know, he was a very rich kid.

**Cooper:** Rich? Insurance money you think?

**Nina:** Well no, there wasn't any insurance money. No one knows where a kid his age got the money. I am meeting with the people at the back to go over his bank history. Maybe he was into gambling or perhaps a drug deal gone badly.

**JC:** On lookers say they saw the kid getting out a cab a couple blocks back. So I thought I check on that. Maybe the cab driver knows something.

**Cooper:** Well, you two check on that and get back to me. **Moreno** I need to speak to you for a moment.

_**JC **leaves the office. _

**Nina:** What's on your mind Lieu?

**Cooper:** How you feeling?

**Nina:** I'm fine, why?

**Cooper:** Well you know the anniversary of Eddie's death is coming up. If you need someone to talk to don't hesitate.

**Nina: **Thanks really Lieutenant, but I'm fine.

Cooper: My door is always open.

_Nodding her head **Nina** leaves the office. _

**Manhattan Savings and Loans **

_**Nina** entered the bank moving under the yellow police tape. The bank was temporary closed due to the murder of **Marc Santiago**. Employee are scattered throughout the bank. A lady dressed in cream-colored pants suit approaches Nina. _

**Miss McAllister:** Can I help you with anything ma'am, we are temporary closed right now. As you can see we have a lot going on.

**Nina:** I'm Detective Nina Moreno, 4th Precinct. I'm here to ask you a few questions regarding Marc Santiago's banking history. We found a bank receipt showing a very large sum of money and we are trying to figure out if that is why he was suddenly killed.

**Miss McAllister:** Ah, yes. I'm Donna McAllister. If you follow me please I can get those records for you.

**Nina:** Thank you very much. That really would be appreciated.

_**Miss McAllister** shows **Nina **to her desk as she begins to type soundly on the computer. Several minutes lady she stops._

**Miss McAllister**: Lets see, up until a few months ago, there was a steady deposit from Allen Michael Construction Company. There was a decline in his deposit until today actually at 2:53pm there was a five million dollar deposit. It doesn't show where it came from.

**Nina:** Five Million dollars. Where a kid his age gets that kind of money?

**Miss McAllister:** Maybe he won a lottery.

**Nina:** I doubt it. There is something else going on here. Um, Can I get a copy of those records please?

**Miss McAllister:** Sure thing let me print it out for you.

**Nina:** Thank you. I'll let you know if I need anything else.

_Nina exits the building. Across the street the hooded man watches her. Nina notices him and starts to move towards him. He runs. She heads back to her car where she finds a note under her windshield wipers. One word. Soon. That single word sent chills down Nina's spine. _

**Unknown Location **

**Somewhere, New York **

_A chubby white man wearing khaki pants and a white shirt stands against the wall. The _**Lady in Black**_ eyes him cautiously. He begins to walk back and forth thinking really hard. He eyes sudden widen. The light blue specs of his eyes darken. _

**Lady in Black: **I take it you know what you want to wish.

**Chubby Man: **You could say that. But I'm not going to get killed like that kid am I?

**Lady in Black:** I had nothing to do with that. That kid getting killed had nothing to do with me, so you ready for your wish or not. I don't have all day.

**Chubby Man:** Look lady this is not an easy thing. I mean I only get one wish right?

**Lady in Black:** Just one.

**Chubby Man:** Okay, I wish I won the lottery.

**Lady in Black:** That's it! What's with you Americans? All you want is money. Money is not everything!

**Chubby Man:** Are you granting my wish or what?

**Lady in Black:** Purchase your ticket at exactly 6:01 tonight.

**Chubby Man:** That's it?

**Lady in Black:** As you wish.

_With that the **Lady in Black** left the building. _

**Mickey's One Stop Shop **

**146th Street **

A longhaired Latin woman standing at the counter looks up as a man enters the store. A **chubby white man** looks uneasy. He looks at his watch as it strikes 6:01.

**Chubby Man:** I need a power ball ticket please.

**Latin Lady:** That's all?

**Chubby Man:** Yeah that's it.

_After purchasing his ticket, the **Chubby Man** went home. By him concentrating on his ticket he didn't notice the man following him into his apartment building. Stopping at apartment 4B unlocks his door and closes the door behind him. **The Man** looks around the building seeking a place to hide out. Looking at the Exit sign he heads towards the roof. _

_Several hours pass and **the Man** goes back to apartment 4B._

**Inside the Apartment 4B**

**_The Chubby Man _**_jumped up and down as he reread his lottery ticked. _

**Chubby Man: **I won! I won! I won!

_He chanted those words over and over again. There is a knock on the door. _

**Chubby Man: **Go away

**The Man: **Special Delivery

**Chubby Man: **Go Away

**The Man: **You have to sign for this package.

_The **Chubby Man** sighed and answered the door. **The Man** without saying a word shot the **Chubby Man** right in the head and walked away. _

**Commercial **

**Next Day**

**4th Precinct **

**Nina's Desk**

_Detective Nina Moreno sat at her also cluttered desk looking at the small piece of paper in her hand. The word **Soon **still etched into her memory. The slightly messy handwriting seemed so familiar yet creepy. _

**Nina: **Who are you and what do you want with me?

_Nina kept thinking of the mystery man that has followed her everywhere she went. The fears that Jordan was still out there somewhere. _

**Nina:** Are you behind this huh Jordan? Have you sent this man to watch me? Then catch me at my weakest moment then kill me?

_Several questions filled her head. There were so many things that could happen. **JC **was getting on her nerves trying to protect her. When will he understand he can't protect her? She is a grown woman that can take care of herself. _

**Nina:** Just leave me the hell alone!

**Nina**_ yelled in the crowded precinct. _**JC**_ turned around and watched her thrown the now crumbled piece of paper to the floor. He bent down and picked it up. _

**JC: **What's this Nina?

**Nina:** Stay out of it JC!

**JC:** NO I won't. Is this from the guy that's been following you?

**Nina:** Look JC I'm telling you! Please just stay out of it okay!

**Cooper** _stand at the top of the stairs._

Cooper: Williams! Moreno! My office now!

_**Nina** and **JC **eye each other. _

**Nina:** Thanks a lot JC! (She says sarcastically)

**Cooper's Office**

**Cooper:** Will one of you like to tell me my two of my best detectives were having a very loud spat in my house?

**Nina:** Its nothing!

**JC:** Actually Cooper, Nina is being harassed

**Cooper:** Is this true Moreno?

**Nina:** No!

**JC:** Yes it is, I caught him watching her today at the crime scene. Then he left her a note.

**Cooper:** Moreno?

**Nina:** He never approaches me. Today is the first time I got anything from him. All the note said was Soon. I don't know what it means.

**Cooper:** Do you know who this guy is?

**Nina:** No, although he does seem familiar in a way.

**JC:** I think we should have a uni watch her.

**Nina:** I don't need any protection. The guy is harmless.

**Cooper:** Are you sure?

**Nina:** Yes

**Cooper:** Good! We have another body. **Bill Ford**, 44 white male. Cab driver. It seems as if **Bill Ford** was the cab driver that was last seen with Marc Santiago.

**JC:** is it possible that the two cases are related?

**Cooper:** Not sure, but this guy got a bad deal. A winning lottery ticket was found next to the body. Killed close range right at his front door.

**Nina:** I have a feeling that these two cases are related. Both victims were killed at close range right when their received some kind of good fortune.

**JC:** Maybe someone is going around killing people have the good fortune they wish they had.

**Cooper:** If that is true then we have a psycho out there murdering people without batting an eye. Find me a witness and Now. The body was found at The Village in the Bronx. Apartment 4B.

**JC:** We're on it.

**JC**_ and _**Nina**_ start to leave the room._

**Cooper:** Take this on your own Williams. I want to talk to Moreno for a second.

**Nina:** What's going on Lieu?

**Cooper:** I received a strange phone call from who I guess is your mystery guy. It was about six months ago. I thought it was your father, but I guess not.

**Nina:** Why would he contact you?

**Cooper:** Not sure. All he wanted to know was how you were.

**Nina:** Did you recognize his voice?

**Cooper:** No, I didn't. But if this guy comes near you again, let me know. I want to know who this creep is and why he has a sudden interest in you.

**Nina:** I'll let you know.

**The Village**

**Apt. 4B **

**Bronx, New York**

**JC** _is talking to the landlord._

**JC:** Did you see anything suspicious about Mr. Ford?

**Landlord:** No, he was a nice man. Paid his rent on time every month. He was very quiet though. No family. Lived in that apartment alone. Went to work and came home everyday. He didn't have any kind of life from what I know.

**JC:** Did you know anyone that would want to harm him?

**Landlord:** No like I said he was nice man.

**JC:** Did you see anyone with him?

**Landlord:** No, but he was a little jumpy today.

**JC:** Well, if you remember anything just give me call. This is my card. _(JC gives the man his card)_.

**Unknown Location**

**Somewhere, New York**

**Lady in Black**_ approaches a well-dressed man on the corner of 143rd and 9th. He takes the lit cigarette out of his mouth and drops it to the ground using his foot to put it out. _

**Lady in Black:** What the hell is your damn problem Raul?

**Raul:** I warned you Genie! Don't grant anymore-damn wishes. You're drawing attention to yourself.

**Lady in Black aka Genie:** Granting wishes make people happy Raul. Why are you going around killing them? That kid was innocent! So was the old man! What are you trying to prove?

**Raul:** If I told you once, I told you a million times! Americans are greedy! You are doing this so someone can free you. Well I hate to break it to you, but trust me if someone gets one wish he or she won't wish you free. As for me killing them, well that is your fault. I had to get rid of them because they can get you in a whole lot of trouble.

**Genie:** You will never understand why I do it! I like making people happy. You are trying to destroy their dream.

**Raul:** What being rich? Please Genie! Give me a break! Grant one more wish and I'll kill you!

**Genie:** You won't! You need me to stay alive! Besides you touch me I'll tell those detectives everything I know.

_Raul's face reddens as he grabs Genie by the neck._

**Raul:** One wish Genie and your dead.

**Raul**_ walks away leaving a frighten _**Genie**_ standing on the corner alone in the cold New York air. _

**Moreno Residence **

**Later that evening **

**Nina **sat on her sofa reading the case file on the **Santiago** and **Ford** murders when there is a knock on her door. Not expecting anyone she reaches for her gun.

**Nina:** Just a second!

_She takes the safety off and looks through the peephole. Seeing the hooded man standing there she quickly jumps back. _

**Nina:** What do you want?

**Man:** Will you open the door please?

_Chills go down her spine immediately recognizing his voice._

**Nina:** Who are you? Why are you following me?

**Man:** Nina, please open the door I need to see you. You know who I am. Please don't be afraid! I won't hurt you.

**Nina:** I don't know you! Please leave me alone.

**Man:** ¡Te quiero Nina, se abre por favor!

_Tears sting **Nina's **eyes as he say the words she's wanted to hear for the last year. **"Could it be?"** she asks herself in a very shaky voice. **"Could it be Eddie is alive?" **_

**Man:** Nina (pause) baby I love you. Just open the door. I need to see you. Hold you. Please just………

**The Man**_ stops mid sentence when _**Nina**_ slowly opens the door. He takes the hood off. Their eyes meet. _

**Nina:** OMG Eddie!

_Tears stream her face._

**Nina:** Eddie!

To be continued……………..


End file.
